


【银英】【罗杨AU翻译】MAKE LOVE

by KUN_63



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUN_63/pseuds/KUN_63
Summary: 很久之前翻的，也不记得原作谁了，擦汗……听名字就知道讲啥了。本文纯罗杨AU，终于不是罗帅三别人或者被三了……记得之前单独share过……





	【银英】【罗杨AU翻译】MAKE LOVE

罗严塔尔去英国，已经两周了。  
在这期间，杨只能独自呆在宽广的房间中。  
和罗严塔尔一起生活前，一直都是一个人生活的，以为他已习惯独处，可本应该呆在身边的人一不在，寂寞就在心中沸腾起来。  
（每天打电话，我不在的时候，好好吃饭。）  
（我又不是小孩子了，没事的哟……）  
明明很要强地说了这话，可三天就消沉了。  
尽管家政妇做的料理堪称绝品，可独自吃，索然无味。  
因而杨只能外出就餐，三餐都吃外食，对家政妇感到非常抱歉，虽然只在白天……  
决定去的场所，是罗严塔尔的朋友经营的咖啡店。  
“哟，欢迎！我想着你也快来了。”  
发色明丽的男子，微笑着迎接杨。  
他的名字是米达麦亚，罗严塔尔的亲友，似乎两人从大学时代就已经认识了。  
据说曾经是公司的精英，但结婚后就因为年龄（？）而退休了，现在夫妻两人经营一家咖啡店。  
“上午好，杨san，今天要点什么？”  
让米达麦亚无比骄傲的妻子艾芳瑟琳，是个有着可爱笑容的美丽女性。  
“除了红茶，还有其他适合的食物也……”  
“好吧”  
杨在平时经常坐的位置上坐下。  
柜台最里面地位置。  
杨每天在这个地方，做着翻译的工作。今天也是，只带了一本字典忙碌地写着。  
“这次是中文吗？”  
“不，是日文。”  
“好厉害……日语也会吗？今天是什么样的书？”  
“这个是后辈拜托我，所以才翻译的，就是有关现今日本文化，塌塌米什么的在法国很流行的样子，关于日本文化的采访……”  
听杨那么说，艾芳将耳朵贴近录音机听磁带重放。  
“这个采访，是法国人吗……”  
“那么说的话……解释起来挺麻烦的……”  
“嗯”  
杨的后辈达斯提•亚典波罗在某个报社工作，由于和上司吵架，一年后就离开了报社，现在在某个小出版社工作。  
边说边写的杨，身边的读者只有一个人。  
（被采访的日本人，只会说为数不多的几句英语，几乎都是用日文回答的。）  
（正因为如此，采访他人的一方，不能老用法文叽里呱啦。）  
（不知不觉本国语言就出来了……）  
那个法国记者，现在在母国取材，因为两周以内无法回来，但公司里又没有懂法文的职员。  
（缺少也无碍的报道，本来以为不会采用，内容也不够丰富……后来因为后辈拜托我。当然，他会支付翻译原稿的酬金，就是稍微少了一点……）  
如果稍微看一下，就知道内容是关于现在日本流行的观光客的采访稿件。  
如果采访记者是美男子，而回答者是年轻的女性，那就只会发出毫无疑义的笑声，完全不能称之为采访。  
法国记者用法语那么说“适可而止吧，这个×××”，如此毒舌这种行为。  
（那么，该怎么写这篇报道……）  
杨一边匆忙地记录磁带中的会话内容，一边写新闻稿。自己的工作是翻译，写新闻稿其实在管辖范围外，除此之外的事情他知道的不多。  
米达麦亚从柜台的一侧，偷偷观察杨写的新闻稿，随后他笑了。  
“…什么呀这是…”  
“采访的内容”  
“什么？是采访？”  
“那么……”  
“…不可思议的国家，叫做日本的…”  
咖啡店的店主耸耸肩，将温暖的红茶端到杨面前。  
“对我个人来说，我并不讨厌这个。”  
品位着香醇美味的红茶，杨回答。  
“虽然罗严塔尔他，说过不喜欢……”  
“那个臭家伙是个极度孤僻的人，东洋人他全部讨厌。”  
“我的父亲，是中国人。”  
“我改口，除了一部分人类之外，他讨厌全部人类。”  
“…………”  
“让您久等了，请您品尝……”  
在这绝妙的时机，年轻的米达麦亚夫人端上了火鸡馅饼。  
“…那么…那个男人预定明天回国吧。”  
“嘛……虽说如此……”  
杨将叉子插入馅饼中，对着烤制出来的馅饼喃喃自语。  
“好像他非常忙碌，连详细的日程都不完全了解的样子。”  
“什么呀，又要延期了？”  
“不…从上周开始，就再没联络了…”  
“…怎么这样，很忙吗？”  
米达麦亚手肘支在柜台上，频繁看着杨的面部表情。  
奥斯卡•冯•罗严塔尔  
米达麦亚的朋友，杨的同居人，同时，也是杨的恋人。  
非常有名的金银妖瞳，拥有让这一带的俳优和模特儿，望洋兴叹的美貌（直译是“赤着脚逃跑的美貌”）。  
尽管曾经是渔色家，和女人的绯闻不断，现在全心全意醉心于这位青年。  
与漆黑的头发相互映衬，黑曜石般的眸子，就算没有如同罗严塔尔一般引人注目的美貌，却依然十分美丽的容貌。  
只有他本人最没有这种自觉——纤弱的身材让人觉得需要依靠，他本身却丝毫没有此类感觉，连米达麦亚都被他激起保护欲。  
平时看上去迷迷糊糊，一旦和他交谈，就会感受到他意想不到的渊博知识和深刻思想。  
罗严塔尔可能就是被这样的杨从心底里吸引的吧，无论多么忙，都会将和杨在一起的时间视为最优先，（除了最近）断绝一切外宿。  
罗严塔尔一旦有空闲，就会担心杨的事，就想听他的声音，杨不会感觉到自己的寂寞，每天只要有空，就会打电话回来，这应该已经成了习惯。  
这样的罗严塔尔竟然没有打电话过来，太不平常了。  
“难道……”  
“什么？”  
远远看着将馅饼含在口中的杨，米达麦亚叹息。“没什么……”  
“请说吧，心情不好吗……”  
“讨厌…那个…”  
对于难得支支吾吾的米达麦亚，杨皱眉。  
“别那么看着我呀……被你那么一看，就算没有做坏事情，也会觉得做了，有种抱歉的感觉……”  
“什么…那…”  
“…就是滞留…也就是说…那个笨蛋，不会又犯了花心的毛病吧…稍微有一点儿担心…”  
“老公！”  
妻子艾芳瑟琳近乎指责地戳了戳米达麦亚的侧腹。  
“啊啊……抱歉……但是，哦啦，不会是这种事……以前当然……不过现在他就迷恋杨……”  
仿佛为了鼓励视线定在红茶杯上一动不动的杨，米达麦亚特意大声说。  
“一定是工作太忙了！唔，一听到杨的声音，想回家到不行，只能不合性格地忍耐，是吧，艾芳？”  
“就是呀，有如此绝妙的恋人，罗严塔尔，也会想早一点回家，其实急躁得心痒痒吧。”  
“是啊，杨，今天你打电话给他好了，他肯定很高兴！”  
杨握着杯子的杯柄，偷偷地微笑。  
“嗯，就这样吧……今晚，试试电话给他……”  
走出米达麦亚的咖啡店时，白天才过去一点点，不过杨回到房间时，已经超过晚上十点了。  
因为讨厌独自呆在房间里，所以在街上游荡。  
如果罗严塔尔知道杨这种类型的人，居然晚上一个人在街上晃荡，肯定会晕倒，可今天这个男人不在。  
杨看看留言电话，没有罗严塔尔的留言。  
想联络罗严塔尔住宿的酒店，手已经伸向话筒，可觉得对方可能已经睡觉了，伸出的手又收了回来。  
朝来夜归的家政妇做好的晚饭放在那里，全部冷掉了，把这个拿到炉灶里热一下，解决了迟到的晚餐。  
由于没有食欲，剩下了不少，杨觉得很对不起辛苦为自己做饭的家政妇。  
孤独一人无依无靠地吃饭。  
这种事，其实在他的人生中，至少累计了一半以上的经验。  
即使父亲还活着时，杨一个人独处的事情也不少见。  
（这种事，明明很普通……）  
已经完全，受罗严塔尔的影响了。  
（真是……那个人，如果有空闲，就会粘人的……）  
这种程度的工作明明很熟练的，再怎么也能挤出时间来呀。  
（如果是为了你，我什么都做得到……）  
（我爱你…不要从我身边离开…）  
不知道多少次，曾经在耳边低喃的语言。  
触摸自己肌肤的，罗严塔尔冰冷的指尖……  
一想到这些清晰得历历在目的情景，杨的身体僵直住。  
身体，一下子变热了。  
“…………”  
谁都没有看见，杨的脸变得通红，将晚饭的糖搅得一团乱。  
由于低血压，以前他的睡眠就很糟糕，但今天迟迟无法入睡，不是血压的缘故。  
（为什么，那么安静……）  
绝对不是隔音效果的原因，源于那么大的家里，只有一个人睡觉。  
罗严塔尔给杨的房间，和起居室或书房比，没有那么大。虽说如此，和杨曾经生活的破旧公寓比，仿佛就像梦一样大。但是在最近如山一般多的书本下，这里的空间和一开始同居时比，只有当初的一半了。  
杨在自己的房间睡觉，紧紧抱着一只毛茸茸的玩具小熊。这是以前，罗严塔尔给杨买过的东西。  
（我不在的夜晚，你就抱着这个睡觉吧。）  
虽说是因为玩笑而送给杨的礼物，可杨还是抱着愉快的心情，比罗严塔尔想象中喜欢这个代替物。  
杨现在，将头埋在玩具小熊身上。  
身体暂时靠在小熊柔软的身体上，不知道在思考些什么，杨从被自己的体温焐热的床上爬起来，不巧，床边柜上如山一般堆积的书哗啦啦倒下来，他没有理会，打算等一下再整理。  
面前的是罗严塔尔的寝室，主人不在的房间里，空荡荡的。  
和杨的房间不同，几乎神经质般被整理过的房间，就代表了罗严塔尔这个人的性格。  
确实，虽然仆人也进来打扫，不过罗严塔尔的确不会把东西乱放。  
明明没有人，杨却小心翼翼地悄悄潜入寝室，将手放在宽大的床上。  
摸上去，床上很冷。  
杨伏在冰冷的床上。  
（闻得到……罗严塔尔的味道……）  
太过完美，杨的恋人。  
米达麦亚的话，要说不在意，其实是骗人的。  
那样美型的人，他身边有无数女性，数也数不完。  
换句话说，被女性嫉妒的事情也是，说也说不完。  
（我爱你……只爱你……）  
这样的话，是真实的吧。  
就算是说谎，对罗严塔尔来说，也得不到什么。况且应该损失的地方才多吧。  
“好事的……男人呐……”  
据说一有钱就变心的男子很多，但是他就只有自己一个吧。  
（一辈子……都呆在我身边吧……）  
杨感觉自己能够听到罗严塔尔这样在耳边低喃。  
突然感觉受了什么刺激，杨的脊髓触动了一些。  
罗严塔尔手指的触感，清清楚楚地苏醒了。  
双颊，忽的一下变热了。  
用冰冷的指尖在自己的肌肤上滑动，明明是热情的爱抚，却感觉不到体温。相反，罗严塔尔和杨接吻，就感觉几乎都要被火烧伤了。  
（好美的……身体……）  
骗人吧，罗严塔尔的身体美得多。就连这样的话，都因快乐而流动。  
（不行……这样……）  
杨的手指，伸向了自己的下身。  
细长的手指，罗严塔尔喜欢的指尖。  
粉红色的小贝壳一样的指甲，点缀在手指尖，颤抖着向逐渐变热的那处碰去。  
“…嗯…！”  
因为这样轻微的行为，杨就有点喘不过气来。  
杨的自慰经验，几乎接近于没有。  
青春期时，虽然有过几次梦遗的经历，早上起来，会有一种说不出来的罪恶感。  
过去也不是没有何女性交往过。但是像罗严塔尔这样相互热烈地渴求对方，还是第一次有这样的经验。  
杨慢慢地用右手，握住了自己的下身。  
“啊……”  
自己指尖冰冷的触感，和罗严塔尔的爱抚，现在交织重合在一起。  
（好孩子……）  
耳边，响起无数次的低喃。  
（好可爱的……这里……已经很疼了吧……）  
杨连脖子都染上了羞耻的颜色，脸埋在枕头里。  
明明平时很禁欲，在寝室里，却能平静地说出下流的台词。  
“……罗……罗严塔尔”  
一边吐出近乎情色的甜美喘息，杨一边呼唤恋人的名字。  
“啊……啊……嗯……”  
从敞开的西式睡衣的间隙中，可以看到白皙而平坦的胸口。杨单手滑到睡衣下，轻轻地碰触着自己胸口小小的红点。  
“……唔……嗯……”  
脊髓收到了如电流般快速的刺激，杨的躯体突然僵了一下。  
（不行……这样的事……）  
为什么现在要做这么下流的事情呢，就算知道，可身体的发热还是无法停止。  
想要追求更激烈的快感，杨的手指逐渐变得大胆起来。  
“……啊……嗯嗯……”  
杨的手指，侵入了自己私密的部分。  
“啊……啊……哈……”  
已经，开始贪图快感，简直像一只动物。  
双瞳已经隐约失去了焦点，眼泪几乎要渗出来。衔住食指的嘴边溢出了银丝般的唾液。  
“奥斯……卡……”  
很快，就要达到顶峰。  
但是下一个瞬间，杨的身体几乎冻住。  
“风景真好呐……”  
门无声地被打开，熟悉的美貌出现在自己面前。  
奥斯卡•冯•罗严塔尔。  
现在应该在英国的，杨的恋人。  
想见他，想到要窒息。  
几乎连心都会被他夺走的恋人。  
他没有打电话告诉杨，因为想听杨的声音，放下工作，乘上了去纽约的飞机。（这一点他的亲友预想的完全正确。）  
每当夜晚，眷恋杨的感情简直让他要疯了。  
工作到筋疲力尽，回到旅馆里。他什么都不考虑，只为快点睡着。  
而这个结果就是，工作比预想中的早结束。  
罗严塔尔在这几天里，硬是搭上了原本要取消的航班，回到有着爱着自己并等待着自己的恋人的家中。  
会去的时候没有事先联络，的确有些恶作剧的心思在里面。  
想要看到杨惊讶的表情。  
两只手满满地抱着一堆土特产，回到家里站在自己房间时，已经是深夜。这个时间的话，杨已经睡着了。  
一边压抑住急躁的心，一边悄悄打开杨的房门，不过呆在里面的不是爱睡觉的恋人，而是乱七八杂的一堆书，还有以前给杨买的毛茸茸的玩具熊。  
皱着眉头将手放在杨的床上，还能微微感觉到温度。  
浴室、厕所、起居室里都没有人，罗严塔尔将已经松掉的领带和上衣脱下放到起居室的沙发上，向书房走去。比起身为主人的罗严塔尔，杨使用那里的频率更高。  
可是灯也没有打开，更别说看到杨的身影了。  
最后，罗严塔尔只能回到自己的房间。  
“…………”  
轻轻推开自己房间的门，稍微打开一点。杨在里面。  
罗严塔尔异色的眸子在看到房间里的动静后，屏住了呼吸。  
杨那样的姿势，甚至有些荒谬。  
杨在睡衣下扭动，手指显得淫猥。  
伸入胸前的右手抚摸着胸口，左手应该抚摸着两腿之间的那里吧。  
“嗯……啊……”  
罗严塔尔的鼓膜发痒，迷人诱惑的声音在房间中回荡。  
他看到立起膝盖，手指大胆地动作，采取野兽般姿势的恋人。  
尽管被隐藏在睡衣下，知道杨手指的动作还是很容易。相反，透过薄薄的布片，仿佛更加能强调那种淫靡。  
杨的手指，爱抚着自己的花唇。  
这一定，是在诱惑男人把。  
艳丽的肉体突然僵直，隐约闭上的眼睛突然睁开。  
被快乐的余韵打湿的，黑色的眸子。  
“奥斯……卡……”  
仿佛花开般的唇，口齿不清地嘟囔着男人的名字。  
那个瞬间，罗严塔尔的下腹部，欲望明显地被点燃了。  
忍耐的界限到了。  
“风景不错呐……”  
声音中带着兴奋的沙哑。  
意识稍微清醒了一下的男人深呼吸，想将他的动摇隐藏好，只是对杨而言，还没有察觉对方心境的余裕。  
“什么时候，做这种事情了……？”  
从下一句台词开始，又回到平常那种口气，真不愧是罗严塔尔。  
“罗……罗严塔尔……”  
房间里很暗，杨看不清男人的表情。  
“不继续吗？”  
“……啊……”  
杨的双颊血红，手紧紧抓住床单，垂下头。  
羞耻得连声音都发不出。  
面对这样的杨，男人面无表情地拉开床单。  
“讨厌……”  
“讨厌什么……这里，可是我的寝室。”  
“……”  
裹着凌乱的睡衣和床单，杨从床上跳起来就想跑。  
“那里都不准去”  
罗严塔尔单手就毫不困难地压住慌慌张张想夺门而出的杨，再次压回床上。  
“放手……”  
“为什么？”  
“…讨厌…”  
“刚才不是还那么热情地叫我的名字么……”  
“…………！”  
耳边传来低喃的话语，让杨的脸颊染上羞耻的颜色。  
“…还…没有那个吧……”  
“……”  
“要像这样……”  
罗严塔尔冰冷的手指，滑入杨热切期待的下肢。  
“啊……啊”  
恶作剧地在绷紧的下身轻轻摩擦。  
“……想要吗？”  
“…嗯…”  
杨的眼睛紧紧闭着，脸埋在枕头里，不过男人还是残酷地在他耳边低喃。  
“自己做吧，做到最后，呐”  
“……！”  
“能做到吧？像刚才一样做，在我的，面前……”  
“不要……拜托……”  
“不行”  
“这么……过分……”  
“因为你没听我说的话。”  
“因为……”  
“暂时就保持那样吧”  
“…罗严塔尔…”  
“别把脚合上，在我说可以之前，就保持这个样子。”  
“……”  
杨的眼泪，沿着脸颊滑下。  
睡衣裤子和底裤被剥下来，下半身赤裸着。  
一只手被抓着，紧紧地绑在床上，被剥夺了自由。   
因为对方拒绝自慰，恼怒的罗严塔尔要对杨进行责罚。  
“哈……”  
男人修长的手指，轻轻抚慰杨的下身。  
“你……真是下流的男人呐……”  
“…嗯…”  
“被人做这种事……这里还……那么有感觉……”  
“啊……”  
“这里……也是呐……”  
罗严塔尔从睡衣的上衣开始，用舌尖舔弄杨胸口的两点。  
“…不要……呀…”  
“这里也……妨碍到了”  
罗严塔尔一边玩弄杨的下身，一边扯开上衣的扣子。  
露出的白皙胸口上点缀着红色的两点，疼痛般地猛抽气，杨的下肢渐渐热流环抱。  
“罗……罗严塔尔……”  
“干嘛”  
“…快…停止……”  
“我无论什么时候都可以停下。但是，辛苦的是你吧……”  
“什么……”  
“我还什么都没做，你的这里，已经很疼了吧……”  
杨的双腿打开，罗严塔尔的手指伸向里面盛开的小花蕾。  
“啊…啊…”  
为了确认花唇的形状，指尖在那儿数次摩挲，就像花开似的，杨的那里开始吐出气息。  
“好厉害呐……像要吸住我的手指……”  
“…呜…啊啊……”  
一边单手采撷着胸口硬起来的果实，男人一边低声道。  
“淫荡的身体……”  
“…不…”  
“想射吗？”  
“……”  
“不说的话，就这样啰”  
“啊呜……！”  
马上就要迸发的下身，被男人细长的手指缠住。  
“想要我吗？”  
“啊……啊……啊……”  
“说！”  
“…想…想要……”  
“……”  
“罗严塔尔……拜托……”  
“……”  
“不……不行……！”  
已经无法忍耐的杨，因为被给与的快感太过强烈的那里，溢出了欲望。  
一边看着被杨的欲望弄脏了的手指，男人一边冷冷地微笑。  
“这算……什么？”  
“…啊…”  
“我还没有说可以吧”  
“…什么…”  
被欲望沾得湿润的手指，潜入杨双丘中的蓓蕾。  
“嗯……啊……啊！”  
一次插入两根手指，在里面回转翻弄。  
“不……啊……！”  
脊髓被强烈的快感所驱使，杨的下身再次火热地立起来。  
“啊……啊……！”  
还不够，只有这样远远不够。  
“罗严塔尔……奥斯卡……拜托……让……！”  
“杨……”  
“…快…来……想要……”  
呼吸像是被堵住了似的乱起来，杨的唇和罗严塔尔的唇，激烈地交叠在一起。  
像咬住般的，激烈的接吻。  
和冰冷的唇不同，罗严塔尔火热地舌在杨的口腔内搅动。  
“……！”  
杨全身的神经，仿佛都集中在舌那里，渐渐有了新的快感。  
罗严塔尔一边侵犯恋人的双唇，一边脱掉自己的衣服，抓起杨的双腿，早就坚硬的凶器，粗暴地进入杨。  
“啊……啊啊呜……！”  
从杨的唇边，流出唾液。  
“啊……啊……啊啊……！”  
男人的凶器，无数次无数次地，在紧致的肉壁中，进出。  
“啊啊……奥斯卡……！”  
“杨……”  
“……已经……”  
“远远……还没……”  
“…啊…！”  
“还……不许你……”  
紧紧握住马上就要达到高潮的杨的下身，按住欲望的出口，用更加紧凑的节奏，紧紧追赶杨。  
“啊……啊……！不要啊……！”  
从杨的眼里，溢出了眼泪。  
太过强烈的快感，就是痛苦了。  
“拜托……已经……让我……让……”  
“不行……做了那么淫荡的事情……这是……惩罚”  
“这……”  
“更加……混乱吧……像这样……”  
“嗯……咿……！”  
失去自由的肉体，像性玩具一样被摇摆，因为被堵住而无法释放欲望的下身，痛也似的挺立着。  
“呜啊……啊啊……！”  
“在我的房间里……做了什么……杨”  
“对……对不起……已经……不会再做了……”  
“所以……怎么办？”  
“让我……让我……”  
“…好可爱…你这家伙……”  
一边说着，一边稍微松了松握紧那里的手指。一瞬间，杨的欲望溢了出来，再次弄脏了残酷恋人的手指。  
“啊……啊……”  
对不起……  
小声地在杨耳边小声谢罪，罗严塔尔在恋人身体的最深处，吐出心中的唯一思念。  
罗严塔尔一从浴室出来，就看到杨头上蒙着被子，哭泣到肩膀都在颤抖。  
“杨……怎么了？那么……难过吗……？”  
和之前不同，用温柔的动作，轻轻拉开被子，手撑在杨细瘦的肩膀旁边。  
“杨……”  
轻轻抚摸着柔软的头发，罗严塔尔陷入深深的悔恨中。  
“抱歉……我……因为很爱你……有些太着急了……”  
过了一会儿，杨慢慢抬起脸看着他。被泪沾湿的双眸，映出罗严塔尔的样子。  
“不是因为……变得讨厌我……吗？”  
看着如同被雨打湿黑曜石，闪耀着美丽光辉的双眸，罗严塔尔蹙起了眉头。  
“为什么？我那么爱你，怎么可能讨厌你呢。”  
“但是……但是……那样……”  
最不想被人看到的样子，最后却被恋人看到了。  
杨染上羞耻的脸埋进枕头中。  
“我，很高心呢……”  
罗严塔尔的唇落在还在颤抖的肩膀上，他小声道。  
“能够看到你，那样的姿态……”  
“…笨蛋…”  
罗严塔尔的唇靠上杨像是掩饰要掩饰顽固表情的脸颊。  
“以后，这不是羞耻的事情了。你想要我吧。我也是，想要你……”  
“…嗯…”  
罗严塔尔用唇爱抚杨耳朵的正下方，。  
“很想快点抱你……比预定的日期提前回来。确实有这意思……能够瞻•仰•到你那么淫乱的姿态……呐……”  
“真是……不要说了……”  
罗严塔尔手压住从腕中逃开，钻入被子的杨，交换了一个深深的吻。  
“…嗯…”  
长长的热吻后，罗严塔尔低语道。  
“什么了……杨？”  
“……”  
“如果你讨厌的话，今天就不抱你了。”  
这么说着，露出了坏心眼的微笑。  
“……笨蛋！”  
眼中渗出泪水，杨紧紧偎在恋人的胸口。  
抱着恋人细瘦的肩膀，男人慢慢地告白。  
“想见你……”  
“……”  
“想要你”  
“奥斯卡……”  
我也是……杨也想那么说，只是唇再次被罗严塔尔吻住了。  
夜还很长。  
“只有你……杨”  
杨全身心偎在罗严塔尔胸口，耳边听到对方的话语后，有些震惊。  
“只有你，能让我这么疯狂……”  
这是，真实的告白。  
杨什么都没有回答。  
罗严塔尔也知道杨没有必要回答。  
因为对方的温暖，传到了自己身上……

END


End file.
